


Friends :)

by MoonlitSmiles



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Abuse, Angst, Emotional Hurt, Everyone is there but most of them dont speak, Exiled TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Gaslighting, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Manipulation, Non Cannon Compliant, Not Beta Read, but still is though if that makes sense, only attempt though
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-05
Updated: 2021-02-05
Packaged: 2021-03-16 21:27:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,397
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29214147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MoonlitSmiles/pseuds/MoonlitSmiles
Summary: “ Tommy, you said I wouldn't kill you, and I know you're not going to kill me.” The words were said with certainty.“Why would I not kill you?” The young teen was curious as to how the other would respond.“Because this is what I wanted.”_________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________A different outcome of the events that took place on the 20th.
Relationships: Clay | Dream & GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream & Toby Smith | Tubbo, Clay | Dream & TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), No Romantic Relationship(s), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit
Comments: 12
Kudos: 141





	Friends :)

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, I would like to start by saying that this is my first fic ever, so please any constructive criticism would be appreciated.
> 
> As for the reasoning behind this fic, I just wanted to have an alternative way the story could have gone, and thought why not have everyone see how much Dream screwed with Tommy's head.
> 
> Also as a reminder to everyone this is all based on the roleplay, not on the actual CC's, this work does not reflect how the cc's are in real life.

“I'm sorry Dream, but you should have paid me more”

Several bodies came out of the nether portal, eyes locked on the masked man. Tommy immediately pushed for Tubbo to get behind all them, legs shaking from relief and eyes still red from saying their goodbyes. 

The air felt heavy, everyone knew what almost happened, if they were just a moment too late there would have been the blood of a child staining the floor. It was left unsaid that it would have happened had Punz not said anything. 

Quackity, who only ever wanted for Dream to face justice, could not wipe the smug look off his face. “You fucked up, Dream.” 

“Tubbo, Tubbo stick with me!” Tommy wanted there to be as much space between his friend and his would be killer that tried to approach them despite the sea of people in the way. He turned towards the mercenary, “Punz, you actually came”, relief could be heard in Tommy’s voice.

“Yeah, I got your message”. 

Dream, despite being livid at the way things were playing out, still kept his composure as he addressed everyone, “Why are you all here?”

“Were tired of your shit man.” Jack Manifold knew this was one of the only times he could say what he wanted without immediately getting attacked.

Multiple voices could be heard asking what the place was, demanding an answer. Before one could be given however, Tommy walked to the front of the group who had been surrounding the hunter. “ Dream, I know you aren't going to kill me,” he turned back to the group,” Sapnap could you hand me a pickaxe please?” No questions were asked as the tool was passed over.

He began digging a two block deep hole in the ground, memories flooding back of having to do the exact thing almost every day. Finished, he locks eyes with his abuser, and with all the courage he could muster-

“Put your armour in the hole, everything on you there.”

“Tommy-”

“Dream kill me” a pause “ You said you won't,” Tommy knew that at that moment he had the upper hand, yet he couldn't forget about the person he came with as he turned back to the group “can someone make sure Tubbo’s okay because he definitely said he would kill Tubbo”.Nervous laughs rang out as they made sure the teen was safe out of harm reach. 

The green clad man was still staring at Tommy as he began dropping all his items into the hole, everyone amazed with the amount of items he had on him to fight two teens. 

“Don't mind if I do” Tommy jumped into the hole to retrieve all the items before popping back out and immediately putting the netherite armour on. “You fucked up for the last time Dream”.

“Tommy, you said I wouldn't kill you, and I know you're not going to kill me.” The words were said with certainty. 

“Why would I not kill you?” The young teen was curious as to how the other would respond.

“Because this is what I wanted.” 

A pause.

“What?” Genuine confusion took over the boy's face, “What do you mean this is what you wanted?” 

“Tommy did you honestly think I would have let you take all my things without a reason?”

It hadn't been that long since Tommy left his exile, the remnants of what he had to go through still stuck with him. There were still days where he questioned whether or not Dream was his friend, days where his mind still thought he was back on the shores of Logsteadshire.

Dream knew this, knew that if he could play his cards right, he could be in control again.

“Tommy I'm your best friend, don't you remember” Dreams' voice rang out in the room, “I was the only one to visit you, the only one to care what happened to you. Not a single person behind you came to see you.”

“That's not true. You weren't my friend”

“Tommy I knew you were having a hard time being out there, but I didn't expect you to forget all the fun we had”

Tommy's thoughts started to swirl, memories of going mining with Dream, making jokes, hanging out for hours on end. He remembers Dream telling him stories of when he was young, stories he's sure no one else knew about. The others in the room couldn't see his face, they only saw the way he began to slowly tremble.

“You- you took away my items, items I gathered myself and had me blow them up.” He could still remember the ways his ears would ring every time the TNT would turn his items to ash.

“I had to make sure you wouldn't run away, I wouldn't have been able to look out for you if I didn't know where you were, I'm sorry if I made it seem that you couldn't have anything.” Dream sounded genuine, as far as Tommy could tell. “ But I did let you keep some items, I even gave you my trident because I trusted you.”

“But the beach party, Tubbo said he never got an invitation, that you never-”

“Did it ever occur to you that Tubbo lied? He was the one to kick you out of the country.”

“Because you-!” He wasn't able to finish before Dream interrupted.

“He had the choice to not exile you and he decided you weren't worth it, not once did he ever visit you for supposedly being your best friend” He knew that if he kept talking he would be able to have him under his thumb again.

Tears started to well up in Tommy's eyes once again, the thoughts during his exile coming back full force. Why hasn't anyone visited me, they forgot, they don't care, they are better off without you, Dream said they were happy you were gone, the nuisance was gone, no one cared, no one cared, no one- a third voice was suddenly heard.

“ I thought he wouldn't want to see me that he hated me, I-” Tubbo tried to defend himself. 

“So you never even bothered to try is all I'm hearing” Dream was not about to let Tubbo ruin his chance. “Tommy” he took a step towards the boy, reaching to put his hands on his shoulders. Tommy looked up and stared at the black holes that were on the porcelain mask. 

The others could see that Dream's words were getting to Tommy, they never really knew what had happened, they never bothered to ask, but seeing how easy it was for Dream to get into Tommy's head was honestly a bit terrifying.

“I was the one to stop you when you were thinking of jumping into the lava, don't you remember?” 

Tommy felt a push and suddenly he couldn't see the lava anymore, “ It's not your time to die yet Tommy,” he glanced at Dream before going back to the edge to look at the lava some more.

“It's never my time” Tommy whispered to himself, Dream being the only one to hear him.

“Yes! And it won't ever be your time if you listen to me. All this, I did to protect you.” 

“But you were going to kill Tubbo. You were going to lock me up.” Tommy was starting to get a headache, his thoughts kept tumbling around in his head, he couldn't make sense of what was happening.

“I thought that killing Tubbo would have made you happy, he doesn't care for you, he left you for everyone else. He hurt you! You know I do drastic things when someone hurts a friend I care deeply about, just look at what I did for George.” 

Everyone was silent, they were too disturbed, and quite frankly terrified of the way Dream was speaking, to be able to say or do anything to stop him. Slowly pieces of what Tommy went through in his exile were coming together and they were starting to feel sick at the idea that they allowed this to happen.

“You were still going to lock me up” Tommy was free he didn't want to go back to being isolated, people never came to see him, they never cared to check up on him. How would he know if it would be different this time if Dream really did lock him up.

“The plan was to keep you safe, no one can hurt you there and I can keep a better eye on you, I'm sorry if it sounded bad, I didn't mean to scare you” Dream sounded sad, as if he was truly sorry for the misunderstanding.

Dream never apologized, in all his time in exile not once did Dream ever apologize. Could it have truly all been his fault? Tommy did remember acting up and being violent with Dream, it only made sense for Dream to retaliate the same way. He was the one who had to apologize, not Dream, he was the kid that no one wanted and yet Dream decided he was worth it.

Tommy was full on shaking at this point, tears now falling nonstop. He couldn't believe he threw away all the kindness Dream had shown him, that it could have ever occurred to him that Dream was bad. 

“I-Im sorry. I'm sorry, please I-'' He was full on sobbing, knees buckling as he fell to the ground, “I didn't know. I'm sorry for being a bad friend. Please-” He couldn't breathe, he had turned his back on the one friend that ever cared for him.

“It's okay Tommy. I'm not mad, just upset that you could think so poorly of me” No one could really see the way Dream was feeling, the mask covered too much of his face, but they all knew he was smiling, the same creepy smile that was painted on the porcelain. 

He had upset Dream, his friend. He could still fix this, he could still stop him from abandoning him.

“I'm sorry, I thought you- you left me, you were the only one to see me and you-” If he explained why he had run, he could lessen Dreams punishment when it finally came.

“You didn't know, I can't blame you for that, but you should have still known not to leave.” Disappointment could be heard in Dreams voice, taking the teen into his arms.

Tubbo was still in the crowd, too shocked at how easy it was for Tommy to go back to how he was when he was in exile to be able to say anything. It wasn't until he saw the two were hugging that he could finally form words. “Tommy you can't honestly believe him.”

“Tubbo I think you have done enough” Dream wasn't going to let him reason with Tommy, “Stop acting like you care about him.” He could feel the hands around him tighten. 

“I'm not acting, Tommy we came here for the disks, remember, me and you against Dream.” He had just gotten his best friend back, after months of not seeing him, after thinking he had died and blaming himself for it. “ Please, just come here and we can leave, we never have to see him again.” 

“Ignore what he says, he just wants to make sure you have no one, if he truly cared he would have come up to us by now.” The words were whispered into Tommy’s ear. 

“What about the others?” He couldn't think of a reason for everyone else coming.

“The others are only here for Tubbo, to make sure he's okay, they could care less about what happens to you, look at them” Tommy turned his head to the group whose faces showed anger, anger at the hooded man, but Tommy thought that anger was directed to him.

“I don't want to be here anymore.” He was so tired.

“That's okay we can leave, I just need you to do one last thing.” The masked man knew they needed to leave soon before the others did anything, but he needed his items back in order to do so.

“Anything.” He didn't care what it was.

“Put the armour in the hole.” 

In an instant Tommy is scrambling to take off the armour, struggling against the straps in his haste. He's hoping that if he does it quickly enough that hell be forgiven more easily for the wrong he has done.

Dream is quick to put the armour back on. Now that he's taken care of one problem he can begin fixing the bigger one.

“Now while it has been a pleasure having you all come together just for me, I'm afraid that i'll have to cut this meeting short.” He needed to get out before they began to attack.

“Really? As far as we're concerned it looks like you're boxed in like a fish.” Quackity was confident they could still take on Dream, he may have his items back but he was still outnumbered. 

“Eh, I wouldn't say that.” Before anyone could stop him, he had taken two ender pearls out, shoving one into Tommys hands before whispering to the teen, “Throw it towards the portal”.

Purple particles were the only thing seen where the two boys once stood. Once they all turned around they heard a hiss and a glimpse of the two going through the portal before it exploded.

Dream knew it wouldn't take long for them to fix it, but it gave him enough time to put distance between them. He gave Tommy a few more pearls before directing him as to where to throw them.

“Where are we going.” Tommy’s mind was still processing what he just did, he had moved on instinct when Dream had initially given him the pearl, the other had dragged him into the portal and before he knew it he was in the nether.

“Don't worry, you'll be safe,” he reassured, “No one will be able to get to you, they won't be able to hurt you. That's what friends do, Tommy, they protect each other.”

“Okay.” It was the only thing he could say, being too tired with everything that happened to be able to formulate a full sentence.

As the others finished repairing the portal, the only thing they saw once they went into the nether was a sign with a smiley face on it.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading my work. As another reminder, any comments that could help my writing would be much appreciated, but that does not give you permission to be mean. There is a difference. Another note to mention, English is not my first language, so if any of the wording sounds a bit weird I apologize.
> 
> If anyone wants to write from the perspective of the others in the room, please link it to me if possible. I want to see other peoples take on this.


End file.
